disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Mum
Grand Mum is a character from the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. She is the Grand Queen of Enchancia and the mother of King Roland II and Duchess Matilda. Role in the Series She is first mentioned in "The Amulet of Avalor" by Roland when he tells Sofia the reason he gave her the Amulet of Avalor after it was stolen by Jasper. She told him stories about the Amulet when he was a boy like how it would guide and watch over its wearer. She makes her debut in "Best in Air Show". She first appears after she arrives at Enchancia Castle. She reveals that Count Barnstorm and the Flying Starwings are coming which she's looking forward to, to Roland's shock. Later, she tries to sneak into the Royal Stables but gets caught by Amber and James. After trying to cover herself with claims of ignorance that the twins easily see through, she tells Amber and James she wants to enter the Starwing Amateur Stunt Flyer contest due to wanting to be a stunt flyer ever since she was a little girl. She also tells them that she needs a horse and disguise so Roland doesn't find out and the twins agree to help. During the contest, disaster strikes when a hoop falls on her horse but she gets saved by Sofia's horse Minimus in a way that makes her disguise come off. Grand Mum tries to tiptoe away but is caught by her son. Roland asks his mother why she didn't tell him the truth and she tells her son she felt he couldn't handle it. She then takes part in the Starwings' grand finale along with her youngest granddaughter. She makes her second appearance in, "A Royal Wedding" where she informs her son that Amber is the heir, not James because the firstborn gets the throne. She showed the family the law and explained that Tilly had willingly abdicate her role as heir to her brother because they both knew he would be a great king, because it was his dream. Later, she is seen crying tears of joy at her daughter's wedding. Her last appearance is in the series finale, "Forever Royal". She does not speak throughout the episode, though her facial expressions tell others how she's feeling. Both she and Tilly were proud of Sofia's desire to protect the kingdom and encouraged Roland to return to the castle to fight Vor. Later, after Vor's magic was undone, Grand Mum is shocked to learn that Vor had pulled Sofia into her amulet, and she watches in concern when Cedric tells the royal family to meet him in the courtyard to free Sofia (and Prisma). In the courtyard, she joins everyone else in saving Sofia from the Amulet, and she is pleased to see her youngest granddaughter free. Afterwards, she watches as Sofia is declared an official Protector of the Ever Realm. Trivia *Her voice actress, the late Florence Henderson, is most famous for her role as Carol Brady in The Brady Bunch. *Technically speaking, as former queen, she should be addressed as Dowager Queen, not Grand. *Much like her daughter, she is more adventurous and knowledgeable about subjects that her son is naive about. *She and Tilly also share the same facial structure and hair color in the past, though Tilly got her eye color from her father, Roland I. *There is a tapestry of her younger self-riding a pegasus that appears in "Tea for Too Many" during the song "Bigger Is Better". *Grand Mum never wore the Amulet herself, though she did help Tilly learn about its powers. *Grand Mum wed Roland I at a young age, hence Amber saying Grand Mum "grew up in the castle." *Her marital status has never been disclosed, making it unknown if she is widowed, divorced or still married to Roland's father. Gallery Best_in_Air_Show.jpg|Sofia and Amber hug Grand Mum Best in Air Show 04.jpg Best in Air Show 05.jpg Best in Air Show 08.jpg|Grand Mum's disguise Best in Air Show 18.jpg Best in Air Show 20.jpg Best in Air Show 21.jpg A Royal Wedding (1).jpg A Royal Wedding (2).jpg A Royal Wedding (5).jpg A Royal Wedding (7).jpg FR Cedric uses his wand to supress Wormwood.png FR Cedric satisfied after defeating Wormwood.png Category:Characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Grandparents Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Heroines Category:Nobility Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Horsemen